fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakamoto Mira
Sakamoto Mira (坂本ミラ Sakamoto Mira) is a Pretty Cure in Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''She is referred to as "''The One" in the legend of the People of Stars. She holds the spirit of Princess Lyra. Her Cure form is Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス ''Kyua Kosumosu), the Pretty Cure of the Forever Eternal Space and Time. Appearance WIP Personality WIP History First Contact with the Cures Mira first appeared in StCLPC03 with her ethereal body. Her ethereal body appeared when Mira, in her crystal case, detected a large amount of negative energy. Mira decided that she should follow the Pretty Cures and guide them in their missions. She first showed up near Kyla at the hallway, waving her hand. Kyla talked to her, but since she was the only one who could see her, the passers-by students started to call Kyla crazy, prompting Mira to disappear. She then appeared near Alyssa inside the Music Room while Alyssa was listening her classmate play the piano. The two of them talked, but the same result happened with Alyssa since her classmates started to call her crazy as well, prompting Mira to once again leave. Kyla and Alyssa both call her 'One' (This is before her human name Sakamoto Mira was revealed) In the subsequent episodes, she usually tells the Cures their next mission, and usually gives advice to them. Her intelligence is something that the Cures rely on since it helps them defeat their enemies quickly. Becoming a Student at Amanatia Academy Mira, due to her being gone for a long time in her crystal case, started to lose her power to project her ethereal body. The Gods told her that the effects are irreversible, and if she does not convince the Pretty Cures to collect the 4 crystals in the Cosmic Galaxy to revive her human body, Mira will no longer exist, making whoever knew her forget about her. She was given only till the next solar eclipse in the Cosmic Galaxy, and if her human body is not revived, she will completely be erased from existence. For her to not be suspicious while she is talking to the Pretty Cures, the Gods gave her a temporary human body that looks exactly like her ethereal body, except that people can now see her, and she can no longer teleport. The Gods also altered the memories of the staff of Amanatia Academy to make them think that Mira is a new student. Her temporary human body first appeared at StCLPC27. In StCLPC28, while Kyla and Alyssa were on their way to school, they start to notice Mira no longer appearing, causing them to worry. After that, she quickly entered the academy and proceeded to go to her classroom as a 3rd-Year student. Mira made up her own name after she was asked by her teacher to introduce herself. Being new to Earth as a human, Mira made a lot of mistakes that normal people should know already, giving her a bad reputation in her first day. Seeing as she had no place in society, she ran to the rooftop while it was raining to contemplate about what she should do. Kyla and Alyssa, noticing Mira go to the rooftop, decided to follow her. Kyla and Alyssa both stand in shock seeing Mira standing outside while it was raining. They try to convince her to go back in, but Mira didn't budge. The Secret is Revealed The Galatiorans appear with their Chaosticas making the Pretty Cures transform to fight them in the rain. Later, the voices of Dioroga and Paruaklia from the sky was heard by Mira. Dioroga and Paruaklia both agreed that Mira is dangerous to the plans of the Death Empire, so they decided to attack her, giving Mira a violet aura. She later collapses, followed by Dioroga and Paruaklia laughing. Cure Eternal, who heard the explosion, decided to run to the rooftop. Carrying Mira inside, Cure Eternal stands confused as to what she should do to help her, but later aids Forever after hearing her scream. The Galatiorans, after hearing their master's voices, turned themselves into energy for them, causing Dioroga and Paruaklia to finally appear. In StCLPC29, the Cures finally fight Dioroga and Paruaklia... WIP Relationships WIP Cure Cosmos Attacks WIP Weapons * '''Cosmic Dimension Staff - This is the main weapon Cure Cosmos uses to use her attacks Light of Ruin, Geomancy, Ominous Hurricane, Sheer Cold and Cosmical Meltdown. It has a large white heart that is embedded with different colored jewels, namely light blue, red, green, orange, dark blue, teal, black and violet. At the bottom of the heart, a gold colored jewel can be seen, and the heart is also separated by a gold crystal. The heart also has wings on the side of it, and it is clipped by three gold jewels. On the wings, a small wing pattern is engraved on it, which is colored light gray. On the heart's top, a small crown-like thing is seen which is colored gold. The jewels and the gold crystals glow in their respective colors when it is being used for an attack. Items * Cosmic Star - This is the transformation item exclusively used by Cure Cosmos. Ironically, it appears as a white orb with wings on it's sides, and a gold crown at the top. Cure Cosmos' crystal is inside of it, and when she transforms, it glows in the color of gold. In order to transform, Mira must shout "Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" * 'The Crystal of Life '- Mira, even before when the Kingdom of Sefal flourished, Mira always had the Crystal of Life inside of her. It is the crystal that allows her to destroy a planet, or even restart or end the universe if she wanted to. The Crystal of Life stayed with Mira even while she was inside the Cosmiere Histoire. When she fused with Princess Lyra's spirit, the crystal's power doubled, enabling her to project an ethereal body and stay close to the Pretty Cures. It also gave her the chance of being revived to protect the universe once more, as a Pretty Cure. Transformation * 'Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! '- It is the phrase that Mira needs to use so that she can transform into her Cure form, Cure Cosmos Etymology WIP Trivia * Mira is the first Pretty Cure to have white as her theme color. * In StCLPC37, it is stated that Mira is at least 100 years old, with her body retaining the appearance of a 14 year-old. This is because her body was preserved in the Cosmiere Histoire right after she ruled as the first Queen at the newly-founded Kingdom of Lireo after the Great War of the Cosmic Galaxy, in hopes of her being revived in the future. * In StCLPC49, it is revealed that she has the spirit of Princess Lyra. This happened when Dys Chaos removed Princess Lyra's spirit from her body. Princess Lyra's spirit was also the trigger that allowed her to awaken and slowly regain her energy enough to produce an ethereal body to help the Cures, and later, her encased body. This is why she became known as Princess Lyra as well. Gallery 094 S1Ep7.png| Mira confused in the academy's hallways after receiving her human body 333 S1Ep6.png| Mira predicting the future 330 S1Ep6.png| Mira smiling gently Disclaimer PrincessAire or Harajuku Arissa does not own any image in this page, unless specified. Most images here are from the series Love Live! Category:White Cures Category:Cures Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Queen of Lireo